


Friends and Twins

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Scríofa ag Rua [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Friendship, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Abby may wish she hadn’t brushed McGee’s new off until lunch...
Relationships: Timothy McGee & Abby Sciuto
Series: Scríofa ag Rua [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Friends and Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Day ten for 31 Days of Writing Challenge prompt: Friends
> 
> I can't thank Squarepeg72 enough for reading this over and if there are any errors, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the NCIS world and I am not making any money off of this.
> 
> This is my first time writing in the NCIS fandom, so I hope y'all enjoy!

“McGee! McGee! McGee! Over here!”

Tim looked to his left and smiled as his eyes settled on his best friend, waving to him from the table she was at. “Abby!” He made his way over to where she was sitting. “How are you doing?”

Abby jumped up from her chair and enveloped Tim in a hug, which he returned. “I’m great, but how are you doing? How is Delilah? And the baby? How was the appointment?”

“She is doing fantastic,” Tim replied. “And the baby, well, the baby is why I wanted to talk to you earlier in your lab.”

“Sit down and tell me what’s going on! Right now!” Abby demanded as she pushed Tim down into a chair and then sat across the table from him.

“Before you start to worry, they’re fine,” Tim replied. He waited a few moments to let her process his words, and as her eyes lit up in excitement, he added, “And by the way, we’re having twins.”

Abby launched herself across the table and wrapped her arms around Tim again. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Tim tipped his head back and laughed, “I just did!”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Abby moved back to her side of the table.

“We just found out this morning, Abby,” Tim replied.

“But that was hours ago, why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Abby raised an eyebrow.

“Because you were busy in your lab and told me to go away. You also told me to meet you for lunch so we could talk,” Tim replied with his own raised eyebrow. “And that’s why I’m telling you now.”

“Oh, right, but that’s beside the point,” Abby said. She grinned. “Twins! You and Delilah are having twins! That’s so exciting!”

“More like frightening,” Tim whispered, his eyes wide.

“Don’t worry, you will be a fantastic dad, McGee! Plus, you’ll have Delilah and the rest of us to help you,” Abby pointed out.

“Very true.” Tim smiled at her. “Thank you, Abby.”

“That’s what friends are for,” she said.

Tim nodded. “Also very true, and I couldn’t ask for better friends either.”

“Now, you’re just getting mushy,” Abby teased. “Do you know if you’re having boys or girls or one of each?”

A soft smile graced his features. “One of each. A boy and a girl.”

“And names, do you have any names yet?”

“We have a couple of choices for each, but we haven’t made a concrete decision for either. We will probably wait until they’re born to make that decision,” Tim explained.

Abby laughed, “You mean, that’s what Delilah told you.”

“Exactly.”

A new voice joined them, “Can I get either of you anything to drink? Are you ready to order?”

The two friends were pulled from their conversation by the server to place their orders. Once the server left, they returned to their conversation and catching up with each other as they waited for their meals to arrive.


End file.
